NPC Professions
Merchants Merchants sell and buy various items in exchange for gold. Any type of merchant will buy any item, for the same price. There is usually one of each type of merchant in villages; towns and cities may have two, each selling different items for a different range of character levels. Any merchant can also repair all the items in a player's inventory. 'Blacksmith' Sells heavy armor and shields. They provide armor, mainly for knights, but also some items for barbarians and marksmen. 'Champion' Champions sell Champion Armor and Battle Elixirs.They can be found at the entrance of the Arena. 'Merchant' Sells assorted weapons and armors for all classes. Doesn't have much variety, but sometimes good gear can be found. You can access the character stash and account stash only by merchants. 'Tailor' Sells cloth and leather armor. There are two types, although they are both marked simply as 'Tailor' in-game: mage tailors sell tunics, hats and gloves for mages, and warrior/archer tailors sell leather breastplates, leggings, pauldrons, gauntlets and helms for warriors and archers. Knights however, will usually buy armor from a Blacksmith instead. 'Warmaster' Warmasters sell Warmaster Armor, Warmaster Weapons, Elixir of Restoration, and Warmaster Horse. They also provide Warmaster quests and reward them with Warmaster coins. 'Weaponsmith' Sells weapons for warriors. They typically sell only one specific kind (piercing, slashing, blunt), and only for one subclass (barbarian, knight), and so each town or city will have at least two weaponsmiths. 'Woodworker' Sells short bows, long bows, and arrows for archers. 'Enchanter' Sells staves for mages. Merchants Sell premium content (which can't be sold back). However, premium content can be now bought using a special button on the interface, so there is no longer a need to go to these merchants for this. 'Alchemist' They can be found inside towns, near their cauldrons. 'Farrier' They can be found outside towns, at the stables. They are selling 1-Day-Horses for 50.000 Gold and 1-Week-Horses for 300.000 Gold. Trainers They allow players of their matching class to spend their power and discipline points in order the learn new spells or empower them. Class Trainers Can be found in the starting zone's cities and the capital city. A player can train his skill at his respective class' trainer i.e Archers train at the archer trainer. Note that after a player has chosen their subclass they cannot use these trainers. *Archer Trainer *Mage Trainer *Warrior Trainer Subclass Trainers One for each subclass can be found in all towns and cities outside the starting zone. A player can train their skills at their respective subclass' trainer, and at level 10 these trainers give the player a subclass. This change cannot be reverted, so pick carefully. *Barbarian Trainer *Conjurer Trainer *Hunter Trainer *Knight Trainer *Marksman Trainer *Warlock Trainer Military 'Guard' Guards protect strategic locations, like forts, castles, cities, roads and gates. Guards will attack any realm enemy that gets too close or monsters attacking nearby allies, and chase them for a while. They have access to Guard's Strike if a fort is upgraded to at least level 2, and the guards of a fort do considerable damage. They cannot be healed by a Conjurer using Heal Ally or Life Savior, but they may be healed using Regenerate Ally, buffed or dispelled. Certain Guards, like those protecting a Realm Gate (or its flag) or a Castle's flag, tend to be significantly more durable and powerful than their counterparts. Guards that have names (e.g. Gonel) as supposed to "Guard" tend to be the more durable opponents. In forts, four types of guards spawn: the door guards (barbarian guards), wall guards (archers), inner guards (knights) and Guard Captains (who spawn only after a level 4 upgrade). There are two of each non-Guard Captain guard inside a fort, and they respawn after a few minutes if killed. In castles, there are an added number of guards spawned. 4 door guards block the front entrance, accompanied by 2 wall guards, 3 inner guards (one stands guard at the flag), a Lieutenant guard (looks like a knight but has more attack power and armor, he spawns at the Castle flag), and a mage guard (a bald, flag-defending guard that can cast Electric Storm if the castle is level 2 or higher). Elite Guard Elite Guards are found only in cities and strategic inner realm locations. They deal higher damage than normal Guards and possess more health, but perform the same functions. 'Guard Captain' The Guard Captain spawns outside a fort's door or inside a castle after a level 4 fort upgrade. Their HP and protection are superior to any normal Guard, and they wield a two handed weapon in one hand and a shield in another. They also have a number of powerful Area of Effect (including Captain's Thunder, Devastate and Trembling Ground) as well as instant damage (Double Thrust) spells, and do considerably higher damage than normal guards. Guard Captains (sometimes abbreviated as GCs) can be distinguished from normal guards by their increased scale (for instance, the Alsian Guard Captains are massive, being upscaled Utghars) and having an unprotected head. The Guard Captain prevents a fort from being captured; he must be defeated before the flag can be seized. As of the Champions of Regnum update, GCs no longer spawn outside the gate. When attacking a fort or castle with a GC inside, it would be wise to bring at least three barbarians to deal the damage necessarily to kill him (though with such smaller numbers, the attacking group ma be intercepted by outside forces). 'General' The Generals are the military leaders of each realm, often providing quests in the interest of the entire realm rather than the minor ones received by lesser NPCs. Two Generals spawn in two different places in each Realm: two in the higher-level initiation villages (like Rottersvall and Essadi), and two in the Realm Capitals (Montsognir, Fisgael and Altaruk). In case the Capital is attacked (since normal invaders cannot reach the Initiation Zone and its Generals), they have extremely powerful attacks; for example, the mage General of each realm has the spells Destiny's Control and Cyclone, and the barbarian General deals incredible normal attacks and also makes use of variant spells of Off With Their Heads!!, Heroic Presence and Captain's Thunder. Realm Functionaries They provide various useful services to players of the realm. 'Arena Guardian' There are two in each realm, one inside and one outside the arena. Teleports characters in and out of the arena. 'Clan Notary' There is one in or outside the realm capital's main hall. Allows groups of players to create clans. 'Teleporter' Teleports characters through gates. There are two pairs in each realm - two teleporters allow transport between the inner realm and starting zone, and two allow transport between the inner realm and war zone. 'Town Crier' There is a town crier in each city, located near the center. Announces "news", used to give the names of NPCs with quests (no further function anymore). Other professions These NPCs don't interact with players besides their standard gossip text and quests. 'Auctioneer' Auctioneers allow the player access to the Auction House in their own realm. 'Denizen' Denizens are citizens of each realm. Some provide quests and most are unarmed and level 1. 'Noble' Nobles are the political leaders of each realm. Some provide quests and most are unarmed but often wear some armour. 'Guide' The Guide of each realm is involved in the automatically obtained starting quest. 'Herbalist' There is only one Herbalist in Regnum. He is found in the realm of Syrtis, will repair the items of players and is involved with a quest. 'Animal' A pet owned by a Denizen.